The Days Are Numbered
by Magna Parva
Summary: AU from Page. Luck is not on her side and so Keladry is forced to repeat the entire four years again. Neal honours their agreement and she becomes his squire. Embittered and jaded? Definitely.


**_Foreword:  
_****I would like to acknowledge the two people that made this possible.  
Here's to Noorah, for challenging and prompting me to regain my writing skills, and for being so patient with the unbelievable tardiness.  
I also thank my wonderful beta, lionesseyes13, whose magnificent spellwork and kind words of encouragement helped me gain the confidence to actually post this.  
**

**

* * *

**

**The Days Are Numbered**

**...**

**_"You can be my knight-master when I do take the exams, if you want to make it up to me."_**

**_-pg 201, Page_**

**...**

_"Keladry of Mindelan, please step forward," intoned the exam officiator._

_An audible murmur arose amongst the spectators; having repeated an entire four years as a page, she had garnered a huge deal of interest from the nobles of the Court. The girl was a striking phenomenon for few returned for such a trial, and to be female at that? It either showed remarkable courage and conviction, or insurmountable folly. All she could look forward to for now was a passing result._

_"Congratulations, Page Mindelan," the examiner wheezed between chesty coughs. "You have scored with considerably high marks in your tests. Well done."_

_He dismissed her with a wave of his shrivelled hand, and she bowed before turning and rigidly walking over to join the ranks of the newly qualified squires._

_**...**_

**Day 130**

I have passed my exams and can finally be considered a squire. Eight years of training? About damn time.

Now I need a knight-master. Someone did promise me to take up that role. That someone arrived back at the palace two days ago, bearing news of his recent betrothal to my old Yamani friend, and no mention of honouring his commitment.

I can wait.

**...**

_Keladry had spent the past four years in a proverbial hell. Repeating an entire term as a page was, understandably, enough to drive a person insane. The only thought keeping her on the right side of the thin line had been the promise of a future as the first Lady Knight of the Realm. She had not been happy at the verdict of the trials those four years ago; it was an unfair outcome which she had been unable to contest, due to her lower heritage. Nonetheless, this was the way things had turned out, and she had simply been forced to try and make the best of the situation._

_With a repetitive syllabus, life soon grew dull and tested her patience._

_The eventual insanity of Vinson of Genlith, followed shortly by the death of Joren of Stone Mountain, brought about token changes within the training regimens. A new training master had to be allocated, for Lord Wyldon immediately resigned out of shame. Keladry did not offer any words of comfort when they next crossed paths; she had been a victim under his reign. Hazing? Never ended._

_The arrival of the Yamani princess occurred a few months after that fateful summer. As a page, Keladry was deterred by her duties from greeting the party, and so did not have the opportunity to pay her respects to the foreigners. Her old friendships were rekindled eventually as a result of a Royal request for her presence at the daily naginata exercises._

_It was through her that Nealan of Queenscove met his future __fiancée__._

**...**

**Day 120**

If someone were to ask me, I would tell them that the two are ill suited for each other. Thing is, no one asked me, nor did I feel it was my place to speak up. I may be considered a good friend to the both of them, but I know that even still there are boundaries I must not cross. It simply would not be appreciated.

Their wedding is in four months, and with the days shortening, it is rapidly approaching.

He cannot wait.

I cannot help but pity him.

He is too similar in temperament to her; they are both highly capricious in union would be pure folly - narcissism of the highest order, as my brother would say.

I do not think they will last long.

What to do?

**...**

_One by one, the first year squires paired off with knight masters, leaving the palace to ride off to the northern borders. The Tortall-Scanra conflict had been worsening in the past few years, with reports emerging of a Gallan aiding the new king of Scanra, Maggur Rathhausak. It was vital, now more than ever, to maintain a strong defence against not only the frequent Scanran bandits, but the deadly metal machines sent by the enemy forces._

**...**

**Day 113**

He has asked me to be his squire. At last. For a while I was beginning to wonder if he had forgotten his promise. Not that I would have held him to it, of course, but it does wonders for a girl's self esteem to be remembered.

On a side note, she looked rather disconcerted at the news of the request.

Why?

**...**

_Romantic attachments? Keladry had experienced none. In all her eighteen years, not a single man had shown more than a smidgen of interest towards her. Cleon of Kennan did not count; disregarding the fact that he had been betrothed from birth, she regarded him more as a teasing cousin than anything else. Even if that had not been the case, as a repeating-page, she was constantly kept under close scrutiny, ruining any possibilities available._

_Suffice to say, she did not quite understand all the intricacies of a relationship. Or so she told herself._

**...**

**Day 112**

I have finished moving my belongings into my new room. It is, shall I say, adequate. I do not believe I will be spending a great deal of time here, so it is of no concern.

She came to visit today. She sat by the window as I tidied, not lifting a finger for assistance. Fair enough as it is hardly considered to be womanly. We talked. No; she talked, I listened. Inane chatter about wedding preparations. What else?

Her face betrayed no emotion, but the same could not be said for her speech. I do not think she sounded particularly excited. Curious. She made such a big show of being ecstatic when he proposed. Well, ecstatic for a Yamani.

Is that guilt I am feeling? Strange. I cannot discern why.

**Day 105**

We have been assigned to the Scanran border. The killing machines are growing in number and he is needed to tend to the wounded. We will be leaving early in the morning tomorrow.

I cannot wait. After eight years of being at the palace with the only action seen occurring one fortnight each year? I am well overdue.

**...**

_Her sole brushes with the King's Own occurred during the annual expedition around the country with the training master. In her second time around, the pages were accompanied by squads from the First Company._

_**...**_

**Day 98**

Interesting. His cousin is interesting. Charming. Intelligent. A sergeant in his own right. Proficient with a sword. Quick with his wit.

Interesting.

**...**

_Shouts fill the air. Soldiers everywhere. A lumbering hulk of metal. A flash of silver. Steel on skin. Screams rend through the air._

**...**

**Day 91**

Crippled.

His cousin is crippled.

A killing machine attacked the camp earlier this morning. Ten men were killed, sliced to pieces or impaled on its razor sharp arms. It cut through the tendons in his left leg. He will be fortunate if he ever walks again.

Fortunate indeed.

He remains in the infirmary for now, as his condition is too unstable for him to be moved.

**...**

_An offer had been made once, during her second-first year. Lord Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak had wished to take her on as his squire; both her commanding abilities and her knowledge of the Yaman had attracted him to her. He did not approach her directly, sending the request to her training master instead. Lord Wyldon refused to allow it to occur and the offer fell through._

_Keladry only heard of it once, in passing rumours, but the solitary mention was enough to break her heart. She mourned the "could-have-been"s, and slowly relearned how to carry on with a brave face._

**...**

**Day 84**

While he spends his days in the infirmary, tending to the wounded, I am taught to become the perfect assistant. Joy.

**...**

_During the Great Progress, the pages remained at the Palace. The Horse and the Wildcat trained them mercilessly, expecting nothing but perfection. As the eldest of the group, Keladry set the standard. It did her no favours with the other pages. Again._

**...**

**Day 77**

Several of the others arrived today with their knight master. They have been assigned to the camp for as long as the war necessitates their presence. I will not be held responsible for my actions should they attempt to cross me.

**...**

_When Keladry turned sixteen, her parents discussed the idea of releasing her dowry to her. It was not unheard of, but also not advised. A cautionary decision was made not to, just in case she gave up her current path in life and needed something to fall back on._

**...**

**Day 70**

My brother is here. He is one of the many unmarried knights inhabiting the camp. Family men are required to remain further back; I suppose they are considered of higher value.

**Day 63**

Strange dream that was. The "Nothing Man"? Who is he? Why was he in my dream?

**Day 60**

I saw him again in my sleep. How odd.

**Day 57**

This is getting ridiculous. I have been dreaming about the same man for the past four consecutive days, a man who I have never heard of, nor ever met. Once more, then I will be going for help.

**Day 56**

Not only am I seeing him, but I am also hearing dreadful screams. Screams of children, terrified, as though pleading for their lives.

This is too peculiar. I have to talk to someone about this.

**...**

**End Part One**

**

* * *

**

******Review? ****I'd love to know what you all thought.**

******- Khadeejah, 01/02/2011**


End file.
